I'll Make a Team Out Of You
I'll Make a Team Out Of You is the second song of Total Drama World Tour. It is sung by all sixteen of the season's competitors as they trek across the desert of Egypt. Viktoriya, Zane, and Xavier take the lead on the song, in an attempt to encourage their teammates toward winning the challenge. However, the three quickly lose hope as their teammates exhibit less than desirable performance in the competition. Lyrics Zane: Let's get down to business To defeat Team Chris! Why'd they send me weaklings? I can't work with this! Xavier: You're the weakest bunt I've ever met But you can bet, before we're through Viktoriya: Somehow I'll make a team out of you Stronger than a mountain It's the power within Once you find your talents We are sure to win! Zane, Xavier, and Viktoriya: You're a grand old bunch Come on you guys! But still, I know it's true: I cannot make a team out of you! Walter: I feel as though I'm near my death! Georgie: Say "goodbye!" to those who feared me Aidan and Holly: Boy, weren't we fools for signing up for this? Jamie: This guy's a pain in the neck Aria: Hoping that they don't see through me! Zane: Oh my God, you guys, this camel smells like-'' '''Jamie, Georgie, Aria, and Xena:' Shh! Jerome, Lucien, and Daniel: Be a team! Zane: You must be quick as a pouncing cheetah Emma, Shaylie, and Xena: Be a team! Xavier: With all the force of Wall Street tycoons Daniel, Lucien, Aidan, Jamie, and Jerome: Be a team! Viktoriya: With all the force of a raging gamer All: Mysterious as Chris McLean's secret room Zane: Time is running out, guys Til Team Chris arrives! Do just what I tell you And we'll win the prize! Xavier: We're not suited for The game anymore So pack your bags, we're done, we're through Viktoriya: How could I make a team out of you? All (Except Zane, Xavier, and Viktoriya): Be a team! Zane: You must be quick as a pouncing cheetah All (Except Zane, Xavier, and Viktoriya): Be a team! Xavier: With all the force of Wall Street tycoons All (Except Zane, Xavier, and Viktoriya): Be a team! Xavier: With all the strength of a raging gamer Mysterious as Chris McLean's secret room All: Be a team! Guys: We must be quick as a pouncing cheetah! All: Be a team! Girls: With all the force of Wall Street tycoons! All (Except Jamie): Be a team! Jamie: With all the strength of a raging gamer All: Mysterious as Chris McLean's secret room! Trivia *This is the second song of the season. *The song is a parody of ''I'll Make a Man Out Of You from Disney's Mulan. *This is one of only two songs in which all sixteen competitors sing, the other being I Want My Summer. *Though the lyrics in the story were written by ferguson97, Jamie am I later went back and revised them. The revised lyrics are shown above. *Xavier's line about "Wall Street Tycoons" is a nod to his affiliation with politics. Videos Category:Songs